Waiting
by Neko-Tang
Summary: While May and Brendan were out being masters...a peppy teenager waiting for her brother and a tempermental guy seem to have their own fun!


A/N: First time at this one..hehe..Try NOT to laugh, 'kay?

_A little girl stood behind her mother as a young man stood in front of his house. A windy day, as the girl was nervously looking back at the boy and his waist, where a single Pokeball laid._

_"Mom, I'm..I'm ready," he nervously said to his anxious mother._

_"I know honey.." she began to snivel. Lani, the little girl, was restlessly waiting for him to cry and run back in. But yet, it didn't happen._

_"Lani, be good, okay?" he too was trying to not cry. Lani just looked up at her big brother with big eyes._

_"Jon, I wanna go with you!" cried the girl as she clung harder to her mother._

_"I know. Lani, just..be good. I'll come back, and take you with me. And then you'll be old enough, okay?" he gave a final hug to his mother and turned to leave the town of Littleroot._

_"I'll wait for you Big Brotherrr!" screamed Lani as Jon just grew to be a small speck in the sunrise._

_And time would go on and on. The little girl grew to be nine. Her anticipation of growing up to be a Pokemon trainer was beginning to get even more and more large. Days she would just daydream of following her big brother with her very own pokemon. She grew to be ten. Old enough to leave. Just like him, she thought to herself. But she didn't. Because he never came, he let her wait, let her down. That's okay, he must...be in a big pokemon league challenge or something, thought Lani. She grew to be eleven and then twelve. Yet...he never came for her. She insisted she leave when he was there. Years kept growing until she was fifteen. Well maybe I'll go out and remind him, thought Lani. And so she went..._

"Kyaaa!" cried Lani as a Weedle had crawled its way into her sleeping bag. Seven years of waiting, and this was turning out to be GREAT. Just being attacked by everything and everyone. Her sleepy eyed Skitty, named Skittles, looked up to a disraught trainer, and a disturbed Weedle. **_Thats MY trainer alright-y_**, thought Skittles.

Lani was fifteen. FIFTEEN FREAKIN' YEARS OLD. And she wasn't happy about being let down by her true one and only brother. She was determined to look for him and KICK HIS beep . But yet, she had to be a trainer. She too had hopes of being a great and amazing famous trainer, but she had to work for it. Everyone knew that.

"Well, since we're up..might as well go into town," she mumbled to herself as she rolled up her sleeping bag.

It was about noon when Lani and Skittles had rolled into town. Rustboro. One of the gym places that Lani had been pursuing for the past week, but she needed a plan. And being low on cash wasn't exactly helping her either. She mooched around until she saw a very, VERY, large crowd by Pokemon Center.

"Hhn, you never see that many nerds and people mixed in one place," muttered Lani as she rushed to see.

Pfft, this was going to be easy. This kid had no talent with his Zigzagzoon. Of course, never let the guard down, thats what his master taught him. Mitchell learned to just beat the crap out of stuff if it was an easy foe, and play safe with a hard one. Black and white, simple. His own Linoone, Kash, was easily winning against, toying with the poor pokemon.

"Linoone, tail whip," he said casually as his Linoone was snapping his tail in front of the Zigzagzoon. What a waste of time.

"He's just toying with the thing," mumbled Lani as she swept her bright pink hair out of her eyes. The guy was tall and slightly tanned, his brown trenchcoat covering his arms and chest. It opened at his legs where blueishy-black pants were seen, finished off with brown boots. His hair was cut at the chin, black, with sunglasses over his eyes.

_Hmm..not bad,_ thought Lani. She watched as the dizzy Zigzagzoon just fainted and the guy gave a casual wave. NOW was her chance! She could take this guy on!

"I challenge you!" she cried out to him. The guy just raised an eyebrow.

"What a hopeless case," muttered Mitchell. She wasn't half bad though. Bright pink hair with her bangs being orange, he wondered what brought that on. She had a short sleeved hoody that didn't even cover her belly button. Her khaki shorts were short and showed off alot of her legs, which were then covered in tan socks from her knees down to her tennis shoes.

"Whatever," he said and called back Linoone. Instead he called out someone easy, his Zangoose, Maki. She simply brought out her Skitty. _Oh God..._he thought as he watched the over hyper pokemon jump in front of her trainer.

"Skittles tackle!" cried the girl.

"Maki, dodge and use slash," he called out. Maki just nodded.

"Ack, you're not bad," she said as she watched her Skittles just run her head into the Zangoose's claws. It didn't look very nice either.

"Yeah, whatever," he said back as he watched Skittles pant.

"Skittles, use sing!" she cried out to her pokemon. It gave a small "Meow" and went.

"Maki, use slash again," he said as he leaned against a wall. She watched in horror as her Skittles was slashed again and fell to the side.

"LUCK! I call it LUCK! Don't let it get to your head!" she cried out as she grabbed her Skitty and ran off to the pokemon center. Mitchell could have sworn he saw tears. Not another one...

"Hoo boy," he muttered as he followed after.

A/N: Eh..Ta da? Hehehe, I can't wait for the next paaart!


End file.
